Resource distribution networks such as power, gas, or water distribution networks can use smart meters to collect and aggregate resource consumption data. Smart meters can help automate billing, reduce cost, and provide advanced analytics tools to utility companies. Smart meters can be configured to operate on a mesh network. A mesh network can be a short-range wireless network with or without a central node.
Before a smart meter is added to an existing network, the smart meter is configured for proper operation, for example, by configuring a set of network parameters. When configured and placed in the field, the smart meter can then automatically establish a connection with a mesh network.
Various diagnostic tools can be used to identify faults with smart meters. Defective smart meters are brought back from the field to a meter repair facility where a technician performs a diagnosis, repair, or reconfiguration. A technician may use a diagnostic tool to determine whether a smart meter is configured for a particular network, is attempting to connect to a network, or is non-operational. Further, a technician may use a diagnostic tool to configure a smart meter to communicate with a test network to enable further analysis or network reconfiguration.
But existing diagnostic tools suffer from deficiencies. Specifically, existing diagnostic tools are either limited to detecting one device at a time, requiring an identifier such as network or device address in order to search for a meter, or unnecessarily storing entire packets, thereby overloading a visual interface of the diagnostic tool with unnecessary information.
Hence, new solutions are needed.